


Primal

by clowsan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Druids, F/M, The Force Made Them Do It, easier than you think, for better smut, fusing Wicca and the Force, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowsan/pseuds/clowsan
Summary: The Grand Union was an ancient ritual of the coming together of the light and the dark. The union and mating of the Great Shan and the Mighty Revan.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank TROS for pissing me off enough to kick my butt into finally writing again. Cheers, and enjoy.

☾

They weren’t supposed to know each other before the ritual.

It all happened by chance. One full night before the fertility rites of Beltane, Rey was seated by the lakefront. The others had left her out of respect. Being the Great Shan had afforded her some certain freedom that no other in the forest could claim. She used it to gain a moment to herself away from the others.

Noises drew her attention away from the surface of the water. Heavy footsteps crushing leaves and twigs. She made a face, disgruntled by the intrusion.

“I have asked to be left alone with my thoughts.” Rey reprimanded. If it was one of the attendants then that would be enough to send them skittering away.  


But a voice answered. More arrogant and teasing than she had expected. “A woman alone with her thoughts. That could only mean trouble.”  


Annoyed, Rey glared at the direction of the voice. “Who are you? Show yourself!” She demanded.  


The thicket rustled and out stepped a man. He was about her age. Maybe a bit older. He was tall, taller than Rey, with wide shoulders, a broad chest, and dark hair. There was a smirk on his striking face and when he stopped before her, he examined her more blatantly than Rey had examined him and that irritated her somehow.  


“Leave.” She told him. “This is my corner of the lake.”  


“Oh?” The man said. “Funny, I don’t see a name written anywhere.”  


There was a certain arrogance to this man that instantly set her nerves on the edge. Rey was not used to men talking back to her. She was a woman sure but she was a child of the House Palpatine and a wielder of the Force. Not many would have the gall to contradict her words.  


“Who are you?”  


“Who are _you_?” He demanded right back. “Do you have any idea who you are talking to?”  


Rey had a very scathing retort that would destroy any delusions this man had about his worth but then she took a deep breath and let out a tense exhale. She did not have time for this. Her thoughts were heavy and there were plenty more corners of the forest to be alone in. She stood up and walked past him.  


“Lake’s all yours.” She threw crossly over her shoulder.  


She did not think she would see him after that. But soon after, he found her again.  


At first, Rey did not notice his presence. The night was late and she was cold. She was used to having difficulties with sleep and she knew that there would be no respite that night. Rey did not find the forest to be a restful place. She had just turned nineteen, no longer a child by any means, but this had been the first time she had left her native land of Naboo.  
She looked at the faint fog that hovered over the surface of the lake. Rey raised her hand and summoned the Force to move it away. Such a delicate thing but in need of a lot of effort to do.  


The Force-- it was an energy that binds all living things together. The worship and use of it was now widespread throughout the continent but that was not the case many years ago. It is only through the weighty influence of the Late Queen Amidala and her daughter, the Reigning Queen Leia that Force Wielders could finally come out of hiding and practice their craft in the light. Rey’s father was a friend of the Queen and her Prince Consort long before even Rey was born. Such a friendship had a lasting effect, especially in Rey’s life.  


Her thoughts turned to what it would be like to have been born just a common maid. Her father was a loving figure in her life and did not leave her wanting for anything but his title came with duties. And while he endeavored to be there for her, there are The Queen’s and her family’s wishes that he answered first. Even if that meant he would be gone for long periods of time to fulfill them.  


Queen Leia, Prince Consort Han, and Prince Ben. These names have long been part of Rey’s life and she wondered if she could resent people that she had never met before.  


Rey was startled when once more when, without seeking permission again, the man from earlier settled beside her. “What do you want now?” She asked. “Is bothering strangers normal for you?”  


The man snorted. “Strangers are all that’s here.” He said. “Believe me, lady, if I have a friend that I trust in here I would rather enjoy his company than yours. But alas there is none. You’re the only one that’s dared to look me in the eye since I arrived here and I’m dying with boredom.”  


He whined too much, she thought but despite herself, she softened a little in sympathy. Her father had left not two days past. She had been in the company of strangers since then. The members of the Congregation of The Force were respectful but distant people.  


Despite his cries of boredom, the man was content with the silence between them. Until Rey began to shiver. He lifted an eyebrow. “You’re shivering,” he muttered. He stood up. “Of course you are. Why are you wearing that wisp of a dress in this type of weather? Are you trying to catch your death?”  


Rey glared at him. “Has anybody told you that your charm _is_ something else?”  


He snorted as he disappeared into the trees for a moment. She could still hear his voice, though, “Yes, it had been brought to attention by several women actually. Although, I didn’t detect sarcasm on their tone as I do yours.”  


“Oh, you detected it and here I was thinking you’re too thick to do so.”  


He came back with twigs and branches. He dropped them and found a place to start a fire. Reluctantly, Rey moved closer to the flames because it _was_ cold and she _was_ not dressed properly for the weather just as he said. She waved her hand. The fire crackled, embers flying into the air.  


“Are you a member of the Congregation?”  


“No. But I know the Force.”  


He huffed. He did not quite roll his eyes but Rey knew that he wanted to.  


“Do you have a problem with the Force?”  


“None really. Not with the Force itself but the politics that came with it.” He replied. “My mother is a supporter of it and my father supports it because he loves her. The Force itself is fine but the politics that surround it is a headache and nothing more.”  


“The Force is more than politics.” She defended. “There is faith, there are balance and unity--”  


“Unity like the ritual Grand Union?” He asked, bitingly.  


She went silent for a moment. The Grand Union was an ancient ritual of the coming together of the light and the dark. The union and mating of the Great Shan and the Mighty Revan that often result in a child of great importance.  


There had even been rumors that Prince Ben was born under the Grand Union when the Queen and her Prince Consort first laid together. She had heard that he was a powerful Force wielder himself. Like his mother before him.  


“Yes.” She replied, but perhaps not as passionately as she had been. “Whatever happens tomorrow, it is entirely about unity and faith and balance.”  


“It’s about alliance.” He argued firmly. “Do you think this Great Shan really wants an unknown man to take her virginity?” He stood up and started to pace. “Or that the Revan cares to bed a woman he has never met? Of course not. They do it because their people want it. Because there are benefits to this alliance. It’s all politics.”  


Rey’s mouth turned dry. She already had trouble with her role in the ritual without being reminded that in a certain point of view it would seem that her body was being sold for some political ends. That made her stomach turn. He seemed to notice her distress because his expression softened.  


“Forgive me,” he mumbled. “I didn't mean to be insulting. It’s just a sore topic for me.”  


She understood. It was a sore topic for her too. “There’s more to it than alliance and politics.” She insisted. If she were to go through with her role then she needed reasons. “The Grand Union had always been a foundation of the Force. The children born of it have always been instrumental to the Balance. “  


The man was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke again there was no arrogance in his tone. Just a somberness. “It is horrible for a child to know that he had been born as a means to an end instead of out of love.”  


“There can be love.” Rey found herself saying. “There can always be love.”  


“You think there could be love between two people who do not know each other? That’s an incredibly foolish romantic notion.”  


She lifted an eyebrow. “Might I remind you that you were just talking about a child being conceived out of love? That’s a romantic notion as well.”  


He scoffed but did not reply and Rey knew that she won that round. Her thoughts turned to her new acquaintance, trying to figure out a little about him. He had to be at least a Duke’s son. He was too arrogant not to be of high status. By some unspoken rule, they had not asked each other’s names. Which suited Rey just fine. Anonymity was a luxury she usually did not have and one she priced highly, especially with this man.  


She let her eyes drift back to the flames and thought how most men his age have told her the same mindless compliments and flattery about her beauty. This one provoked her instead of complimenting her. It was rather refreshing. And appealing.  


They sat by the fire for a long while as the almost full moon made its way across the sky. At its zenith, Rey idly commented about balance which launched an hour-long debate about the nature of the Force.  


Her companion, it would seem was not a fan of how the Force operated. “It is temperamental.” He said. “The Force does not care about the people it uses to maintain its so called Balance.”  


Rey looked at him incredulously. “The Force is about balance. It’s light and dark. Good and evil. Life and Death. Balance is important to maintain stability in the continent and this kingdom. If you think so badly of it then perhaps you know very little about the Force.”  


“I know enough.”  


Rey muttered under her breath. “It seemed you know a lot about everything.”  


He glared at her. “Are you implying I’m arrogant?”  


“There is no implication. I am saying it plainly. But I think for you, I may need to use smaller words.”  


He barked out a laugh, half amused and half in disbelief. “You’re the one to talk. I’ve never met a more stubborn, more opinionated woman in my life. And I know my mother.”  


He came from wealth and privilege for certain. He dropped his gaze back to the fire and that gave her an opportunity to watch him. In firelight, she could admit that he was handsome. She was sure that women swooned and chased after him. For some reason, that idea did not sit well in her belly.  


She shook her head. Why did it matter to her anyway?  


“What’s your name?” He asked. “I feel like I should know you.”  


After a beat, she answered, “My name is Rey, daughter of--”  


“What are you two doing?” A voice exclaimed, startling the both of them. A woman emerged. Short with dark hair. Rose. Rey recalled her name was. “You’re not supposed to be speaking to each other. It is forbidden for you two to even see each other’s face before the ceremony. Go Prince! Go! Leave.”  


Rey stood up, her eyes meeting his. She abruptly realized that this man was Prince Ben. Her mind instantly connected the dots and was then again caught off guard by another fact. This is him. The man who she would couple with tomorrow in the Grand Union. Rey and Ben stared at each other with stunned expressions on their faces before Rose prodded him away.  


It took a while before Rey could breathe again.

✶

Rey was forced back to her small cabin after that. She changed into her sleeping gown. She doubted that she would be getting any sleep tonight as her mind was overwhelmed by the thought of meeting the man that will take her virginity. Somehow the knowledge of Ben’s identity had changed everything. The rules have altered but she could not grasp how.  


Though she expected sleep to be an impossibility when she rested her head upon her pillow, she had somehow found slumber at some point because her dreams were filled with visions of the future. Of Ben and of their bodies meeting in union. There were heady kisses and moans and the steady thrusting of his hips cradled between her hips. It caused Rey to wake up, covered in sweat and breathing raggedly.  


Something had awakened in her. Though she was not sure what.

☽

The ritual was almost as a complete mystery to Rey. The women of the Congregation dressed her in a simple white shift and she was left nude underneath. Her hair was pulled her hair up into three buns down her skull. A symbol of her pureness and her childlike innocence. They gave her a mask that covered half of her face. Useless now that identities were known but custom is a custom and the Congregation were very traditional people.  


“Here,” a woman offered, “drink this.”  


Rey knew what it was as she took the goblet from the woman. A fertility potion. It had been blessed and enchanted with the Force and herbs for an aphrodisiac effect. She eyed the liquid as the women around gazed at her expectedly. It was the image and memory of Ben that pushed her into taking it. The herbs made her tongue dance with flavor.  


She felt nothing at first.  


They draped a heavy white woolen cloak over her to fend off the chill as they escorted her out of the cabin. People were on either side of the forest pathway, watching her as she walked down to be presented as the Great Shan.  


In a distance, two men were pounding away at large drums, thick hide stretched over the tops. The rhythm of the music resonated with the woods, something fierce and primal and potent. Rey could feel it filling her body. A massive bonfire lit the night, crackling and almost alive.  


Her gaze was drawn ahead and she stopped abruptly when she found Ben atop some precipice. The full moon rising behind him. His whole face was covered by a dark mask but she recognized him all the same. His gaze was directed solely for her. He was wearing hide skin clothing and was holding a long spear in one hand that he rested on his side. There were other men behind him. His entourage.  


She was not sure if it was the potion or if it was her visions the prior night or simply the sight of Ben standing there, tall and seductive in a way only a powerful man could be, but a hunger ran through her body. A raw burst of heat pooled between her legs at the thought of this man being her lover.  


Another man threw something in the bonfire behind her, causing a ball of flame to burst into the air. Ben was off, racing past his companions to the dense forest. She knew why. To prove his manhood, he had to first kill a wild deer. The woman led her away. Behind her, the gathering had begun to cheer and soon a deep and primal chant filled the air.  


When they arrived in the final cabin, the drums seemed to sound so far away. The women took the cloak off her. There were candles everywhere and the bed was covered with a fur blanket and on the center of the floor was a bearskin rug. Everything about the ritual stemmed from something ancient and primal. The Shan, The Revan, the kill and the mating.  


The potion was beginning to work. Her head was spinning and heat was gathering low in her belly as the women whispered prayers and chants over her. The Force was stirring the air, giving its blessing. Then there was a call of victory that signaled Ben’s victory. It sent her heart racing in anticipation.  


When she met him yesterday, she thought Ben to be arrogant and stubborn but there was already little twinges of attraction. She had no part in picking him as her partner but Rey realized that she could not think of anybody else that she found more intriguing than the man she met yesterday in the woods. It surprised her, this want and desire that stemmed from a single meeting that only lasted a few hours but she had never been more sure in her life.  


She could vividly picture Ben, with his handsome face and solid build, _taking_ her, thrust after thrust.  


She closed her eyes and waited for Ben to claim his prize.

✶

By the time he arrived, Rey’s body was overheated and oversensitive. Sweat had broken all over her skin as she laid on the bed.  


Ben appeared in the doorway and when he turned to close it, Rey drew her legs close and sat up. He turned back to her, his face fully covered by a dark mask with silver details where his forehead would be. They glinted in the candlelight. Her breath caught. A creature in a mask. But then she saw his eyes. Piercing and focused. There was nothing to be afraid of.  


“Rey,” he said, “are you alright?”  


The question was unexpected, Rey did not answer because she was focused on the sight of him. He walked closer, and her eyes were drawn to the controlled movement of his muscles, most of them on display because they took off the tunic he had been wearing. It had the intended effect. When Ben sighed, scrubbing a hand across the back of his neck in frustration, Rey's eyes followed the movement of his arms, her gaze traveling across his sweat-soaked bicep and then sweeping down his bare chest.  


It took her a moment to realize that he was watching her intently as she did him. A part of her mind knew that he had taken the potion as well but there was another part of her that remembered how they spoke so openly last night, that hoped that some of the desire in his eyes was genuine.  


“I don’t… I don’t want to force you into anything.” He said, shaking his head. “I can’t. I won’t.”  


She almost smiled. Still strangely honorable even now with the potion coursing through his veins. That just made her want him more.  


She ran an unsteady hand through her hair and she walked toward him, aware that he was watching her body with such stark desire, but he was still holding still. He must be in pain with this show of restraint.  


“I have no control left, Rey,” he warned in a heavy whisper. “It is taking all my willpower not to throw you on the ground and fuck you like some animal.”  


When she reached for his mask, he flinched, catching her wrist. The contact did nothing to alleviate the desperate want, and Ben did not quite manage to choke back a groan when something sparked between their touch. _The Force_.  


Suddenly she was in him. In his mind. She could see his wants and fears and dreams. She knew him now like she knew the back of her hand and she could feel his presence in her mind too. Carving a corner to burrow in and stay.  


Then she was back in the cabin and pried her hand loose. She reached up to remove his mask. She wanted to see Ben clearly in the candlelight; there was a dazed look on his face, as if he had yet to recover from sharing their minds. She removed her own mask and a moment later became aware of Ben’s labor breathing. He had focused on her again.  


“Don’t be afraid. _I_ feel it too. You need no control with me.” Rey told him granting him permission to do what he wanted. She wanted it too.  


“Are you sure?” He asked, so close that warm air brushed her lips.  


“Yes.” She said, firmly. “Yes.”  


Strong fingers wrapped around her jaw and nape before demanding lips crashed down on hers with striking intensity. She felt the impatience and desperation as he captured her mouth in a greedy kiss that set their pace. Ben groaned against her when she slipped her tongue past his lips, and the kiss became a duel with their tongues.  


He all but threw her against the nearest wall, and what little control there was in Ben was clearly shattered. There was no hesitation, no permission sought before he began gathering the hem of her slip, drawing it higher up her thigh. When his fingers greeted nothing underneath it but naked flesh, he let out a sound against her lips that was dark and entirely possessive.  


Her vision blurred with a lack of oxygen from his relentless kisses and the press of his cock against her belly was sinfully right. She didn’t know how long they stay like that pressed up against the wall, but their lower bodies started rocking in an almost lazy way. Their mouths make up for that ease with a frantic duel beyond what she thought herself capable of.  


Her fingers dug into Ben’s shoulders when his palm began kneading against her groin in rhythmic strokes. His thumb found some tiny hidden bud and then there is just pure pleasure and pure torment.  


She cried out and Ben nuzzled her neck. “Say my name.” He slipped past her folds and pushed into her, and then callused fingers penetrated and crook inside her, sending spots of colors dancing across her vision. “I want to hear you moan my name,” he pleaded.  


She could not deny him. “Ben,” she called out, again and again. “Ben.”  


His fingers worked torturously until something inside of her flew apart. A deep, dark burst of pleasure ripped through Rey, so hard her knees gave way entirely and she slumped heavily against the sturdy frame of Ben.  


Impossibly, the scent of him filled her nostrils and made her sway even more, and when he mumbled her name, brokenly, the heat inside was instantly rekindled. Ben trailed kisses back up along her neck, to her face, and then he removed her slip, and Rey was suddenly standing nude before him.  


His eyes traveled the length of her body, and she felt a spike of satisfaction ran through her at the blatant heat in his eyes. His breathing was deliciously ragged and warm as his massive hand moved up to palm one breast. Her nipples hardened under his touch, and he groaned or she did. She was not sure.  


She realized in that instant that she had power over him, the type she had never wielded before. Even when he captured her lips in another brutal and insistent kiss, all desire and no control, she realized that she can ask anything of him right now and he would do it blindly.  


They made their way toward the bed and she ran her hands over his body, mapping his chest before digging in with building desperation. His skin was slick and warm and muscles jump under her palm as she mapped his body. She moved to straddle him and Ben held her hips, steadying her on his lap. He sucked at her neck, all pressure and wetness, and she whimpered low in her throat.  


Her movements were also confidence, strangely assured despite the novelty of everything. The heat within her guided Rey. Perhaps this was the Force. The magic of the Grand Union. She pressed his body close to hers, letting his hardness rub against her belly. He cursed softly under his breath. She did it again, emboldened, making him arch up with a rough groan.  


Something heady and dark coursed through her. Something fierce and possessive. The intensity of it was nothing like she has ever felt before in her life, but Rey seized hold of that feeling, clinging to it in this dangerous new territory.  


“Now,” she told him. “I want you inside me _now._ ”  


She instinctively knew Ben would not deny her any demand, but especially this one. He rolled them so they tumbled across the expanse of the bed, and Ben’s weight landed on top of her. His body was heavier than hers. She knew this, but it was only in that moment that she truly knew it.  


“Ben,” she choked out.  


She spread her legs, wanting, and her fingers trailed low across his hips to remove his breeches while Ben positioned himself. In the distance, the drums were still beating away. Ben stared down at her with lust alone in his eyes, before he bent his head low and kissed her deeply again.  


Want tightened his voice, crisping his lazy drawl into something fierce, “So good. You feel so good.”  


She could not think of anything else but the anticipation of him inside her already. He was teasing her. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, to pull him down low to whisper a command. “Now, Ben. Please.”  


She had never begged for anything in her life, but at that moment if Ben still delays, Rey didn’t know what she would do.  


But that plea was all Ben needed because he groaned and that deep, rough sound merges with hers as he sunk into her. Bittersweet pain flared as her flesh gave way to his, and Ben was thick and hard, straining to join them hip-to-hip. Rey gasped, mouth falling open, and they laid still for a moment as she adjusted.  


“Am I…” he started, voice rasping and thick, “Does it hurt?”  


She shook her head in denial, half a lie. The sting soon lessened into discomfort, and his thoughts hit her like a wave crashing into her, over and over again – _he wanted her, feels her, wanted to bury himself inside her body, never leave, never leave, wanted to feel like this with his skin on fire forever_. Her muscles eased, and she opened her eyes to find Ben watching her intently, hunger stark and breathtaking. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, clenching, and the resulting deep thrust was all it took for Ben to move.  


The sound of their breathing and the steady rhythm of their fucking rippled through her, pleasure started to mount again as she lost herself to the sensation of Ben's cock buried deep inside of her. It continued for what seemed like an eternity until one of his hands gripped her hips and tilted her pelvis aside and the shift in position shattered her completely. It forced her release to rip through her like something possessed.  


She cried out his name, and Ben’s thrusts grew frantic and erratic, cursing her name back as he desperately sought his own release – and then he was coming, with his eyes closed, grunting and panting until he was spent, boneless over her body. His chest rose and fell above her, crushing her breasts while his frantic breaths bathed her neck.  


Her legs were sticky, her thighs sore, and when he withdrew, Rey’s blood stained him. They quickly drift into a slumber, and all the while, the drums in the woods beat away. 

__

☉

__

_  
_

It was still night when Rey woke up again. Ben was lying next to her, naked and slumbering. Outside, the drums had finally stopped playing. She looked at Ben, reaching for his warmth, before stopping and instead slipped out of bed to clean herself up.  


__

In the back, there was a basin for washing. Rey used it quickly and quietly. But privacy could not be had for a crone emerge from the forest with a towel and a robe. Rey was sure she had never met this old woman before but there was something familiar with her.  


__

“How are you?” she asked, kindly. “Was there pain?”  


__

Rey cursed the blush that spread on her cheeks. “Not much.”  


__

The old woman offered a gentle smile as Rey reached for the robe to cover herself. “Did you know that Ben asked for you this morning?” She said. “He seemed quite smitten with you. Such a connection in such a short span of time. It had been eons since we last have two Force Wielders uniting under the Grand Union. Such is the beginning of change”  


__

Her words made Rey shiver. There was something foreboding about her tone. She looked at the woman. “Is there something you need from me?”  


__

“Only to bring you comfort, child.” The woman said. “Do not despair or worry. You will not be parted from your lover. If you are pregnant and if a bond has formed, Queen Leia would insist on a wedding. And considering the Prince’s enamored of you then I highly doubt he would complain about you sharing his bed every night.”  


__

Rey opened her mouth but the old woman hushed her.  


__

“Go. Go back to your lover. The night is still young.”  


__

Ben was awake and was looking for her. When he caught sight of her, he let a breath escape from his throat, as if he had been afraid that she was gone forever.  


__

“Where were you?” He asked then he caught her expression. “Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost.”  


__

Rey did not answer instead she climbed back in bed and towards Ben’s arms. It was not until he was holding her that she realized that she was shaking like a leaf.  


__

“You’re shivering.”  


__

“Just cold.” She lied.  


__

A wolfish smirk stretched his lips. “Then we just have to warm you up again.”  


__

She could not help the smile that erupted on her face. Worries about the old woman’s words were swept away as their lips met and the flame of desire inside of them reignited once more.  


__

Maybe change was coming. But all Rey knew was if this was going to be their only night together then she wanted to make the most of it.  


__

Hopefully, though, it would not be.

__


End file.
